1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a drying method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, recording apparatuses including a heater for drying ink ejected onto a recording medium are used. Among them, a recording apparatus including an electromagnetic wave irradiation section irradiating electromagnetic waves to the recording medium in order to dry the ink ejected onto the recording medium, is frequently used. For example, a recording apparatus including a heater irradiating the electromagnetic waves such as a halogen heater or a sheath heater is disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855.
Further, a recording apparatus including a platen as a medium support section that supports the recording medium and a fan that is provided in a lower section of the platen for adsorbing the recording medium to the platen is disclosed in JP-A-2013-28089.
However, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-28094 and JP-A-2012-45855, in the recording apparatus including the heater of the electromagnetic wave irradiation type such as infrared rays of the related art, vapor evaporated from the ink ejected onto the recording medium is condensed on the medium support section and the recording medium may be wet.
Moreover, in the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2013-28089, the fan is provided only in the lower section of the platen to adsorb the recording medium to the platen and the vapor evaporated from the ink ejected onto the recording medium is condensed in the medium support section, and the fan is not intended to suppress the wetness of the recording medium.